


Sand is Inconvenient

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds it's quite nice to live somewhere she can walk to the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand is Inconvenient

Darcy made one last round of the library, making sure everything was locked up and turned off, and put away for the night so that it would be ready to go when she got there the next morning. Satisfied that things were where they were supposed to be, she set the alarm and let herself out of the employee entrance.

It was hot. It had been hot all day, it was still hot. There'd been talk about record-setting temperatures and things like that. “Because climate change doesn't exist,” she said to herself with a snort.

But it was hard to hold onto any irritation when she could literally smell the ocean. This was the first time she'd ever really lived anywhere with ready access to the ocean. Manhattan was “by” the ocean, of course, so was London, but actually getting there was a completely different story. Not to mention that any of the beaches around those places would have been choked with people.

This was different. In a last-ditch effort to get away from the crazy, the annual alien invasions were really getting to be a bit much, Darcy had taken a job as a librarian in a little town in the middle of nowhere. And it was _on_ the ocean, like it was probably just about a ten minute walk from where she was right now down to one of the little beaches.

That actually sounded like a really good idea. It would probably be pretty quiet too, it was around dinner time and most of the small town would be shutting down, or getting ready to.

She took the time to put the big tote bag she used as a purse into the trunk of her car before relocking it and heading down to the beach. She'd been there long enough that people were starting to know her on sight, and she waved to more one person as they passed, probably on their way home to enjoy some dinner.

It was a nice walk, if hot, and soon enough she was standing on the rough sand. She liked the beaches here, there were little pockets of sand surrounded by dark rocks that were perfect for climbing on. “Wish I'd brought my bathing suit,” she said to herself, hands on her hips as she looked down to where the water was gently lapping at the shore.

Well, she could wade in a little. She pulled off her flats and set them on the sand, hitching her skirt up a little higher before walking into the water.

It was cold. It wasn't cold enough to hurt, but it definitely sent a bit of a shock through her system. Still, it was a welcome relief from the heat of the day. She only wished she could strip off her clothes and immerse herself up to her neck. She was almost tempted to dive in anyway, clothes and all, but she didn't know what the salt water would do to her underwire bra. That was a concern.

She waded out until the water was licking at the hem of her skirt. The further out she got, the stronger the urge to just dive under the surface of the water.

A shape moving just off to her left sent adrenaline shooting through her. When it actually started to surface, she scrambled backwards, her eyes wide as they locked on it

Arthur stood to his full height. He lifted his hands to push his hair, streaming with water, out of his face.

Darcy stopped in her tracks. She hadn't gotten far, the water was about halfway to her knees. “I hate you,” she told him without any real venom. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, her limbs racing hot and cold with adrenaline.

He looked distinctly amused, a smirk turning up his lips as he looked over her.

She rested her hands on her hips, looking up at him. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I was in the neighborhood.” He held out his hand to her.

That was a bad idea. He was standing there with beads of water running down over his bare chest and arms that were just as swoon-inducing as she remembered, and she really wanted to lick him. Oh, this was a bad idea.

She walked back into the water, taking his hand and letting him pull her against his chest. She was up to her hips, her skirt was getting soaked. But there was something very comforting about wrapping her arms around him and being held against the reassuring solidness of his body.

He was still damp, though, so she pulled back a second later, making a face as she looked down at her very wet shirt. “Thanks for that.” She pulled the fabric away from her chest, looking up at him with her eyebrows raised.

His expression was completely unrepentant, but he loosened his arms enough for her to pull away. “They're worried about you, you know.”

She rolled her eyes, giving up on the fabric of her shirt. She'd gone for airy because it was so fucking hot, which of course meant _translucent_ now that her shirt was wet. Well, it wouldn't take long to dry. As long as she didn't get it wet again. “Yeah. I thought you didn't talk to anyone.”

“That doesn't mean I don't listen.” He'd apparently noticed the translucence of her shirt as well. Not that he was _leering_ , not really, but he'd noticed.

“I'm great! I love it here!” She paused for a second when he arched his eyebrow. “What? It's a small town, it's a bit cliquey. 15 or 20 years down the road, they'll really start warming up to me.”

He smiled, which prompted a memory of his beard between her thighs, and Darcy realized that the longer she stood there, the more the urge to lick him intensified. “Okay, I should probably get home. Dinner things and things. I'm gonna...” She wrenched her eyes up from where they were tracing the lines of his abs. Right. His eyes were up _there_.

And twinkling at her with amusement. “Come back tonight.”

If hugging him had been a bad idea, that would be a supremely _awful_ idea. “That's, um... It was good to see you again.” She turned around and headed back to shore, feeling the intensity of his eyes against the back of her neck.

By the time she turned around to slip her flats back on her feet, he was gone.

* * *

 

Darcy was definitely not sleeping. She was restless as hell, and her mind just wouldn't stop going. It had absolutely nothing to do with Arthur, obviously. Of course not. Nope. Nothing to do with the way his hands felt when they wrapped around her thighs, nothing to do with the way his fingers felt when they pushed up into her pussy, nothing to do with the way his beard felt as he nuzzled into the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Nothing absolutely.

After having flipped over for probably the 12th time, she sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. A walk sounded like a good idea. Not back to the beach, of course not. Absolutely not down to the beach.

Still, she didn't really want to put a bra back on. Her bathing suit was much more comfortable and practical. She slipped a light sundress on over top of her tankini, got some sandals on, and only grabbed her keys to take with her to lock her door when she went.

It was pleasant outside. Being so close to the water helped cool it down at night, which was really nice. But the town was mostly sleeping at this hour, and there was little enough light polution that she could really see the stars as she walked. She'd missed this after living in the desert. If only she'd brought her phone to take a picture for Jane... She could go back and get it, but chances were pretty good that when she got back home, she'd just want to stay home.

Grass tickled her bare ankles as she headed down the path to the beach. She hadn't meant to end up here, obviously, but Arthur obviously wanted to talk to her. She could totally talk to him, and _just talk_. They were adults.

There was no one else on the beach, that wasn't really a surprise. She had a seat on the sand, cool now with the sun having long since set. She scooped up some of the gritty stand in her hand, letting it sift down through her fingers.

The dark shape coming up from the surface of the water didn't alarm her nearly quite so much this time. Even if it was the local wildlife, she was absolutely positive that Arthur wouldn't let anything munch on her.

It was definitely Arthur. The moonlight reflected off the water streaming down his body as he surged through the waves towards her.

She looked up as he approached. “Hi.” She kept her voice down in deference to the hush of the night. “You wanted to talk to me?”

He kept on walking until he was standing right in front of her, and she had to crane her head back to see him. Water was dripping from his dark pants down onto her bare feet, cold in the night, and she pulled them away.

She was about to stand up when he dropped down in front of her, his hands braced on either side of her hips. “I thought we were gonna talk,” she offered lamely, falling back on her elbows as he leaned into her.

He arched an eyebrow, giving a small shake of his head before his lips brushed over her own.

Darcy ended up flat on her back, her head pillowed by the sand as his lips moved over the side of his neck. The weight of his body was pressed against her, quickly soaking through her dress as he settled himself between her thighs.

“What if someone sees us?” she asked, even as she pushed her fingers through his hair.

“No one's coming out here tonight.” His beard tickled against her collarbone as he spoke, his voice a low growl in her ear.

The prickle of the coarse sand against the back of her head was starting to get a bit distracting. She bit her lip, trying to just deal with it, but this just wasn't happening. “You remember how we talked about sand that one time?”

He pulled back enough to look at her. One hand slipped into the small of her back, and after a dizzying spin, Darcy abruptly found herself sprawled across his broad chest. She sat back against his pelvis, straddling his hips as she looked down at him. Her hands settled against his sides, thumbs trailing over the ridges of his abs.

“Better?” he asked, reaching up to tug one strap of her sundress over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah.” There was a stray bead of water on the front of his shoulder, and she bent forward and licked the salty drop away.

One hand caught behind her head, holding her in place as Arthur leaned up towards her. His mouth settled over hers again, claiming it before she slipped her lips free to shift back to his ear.

She nipped and sucked, grinding down against the erection growing at the front of his pants until her clit caught against his hard length through their clothes. A soft sigh escaped, and she tugged at his ear.

His other hand pushed under her skirt, running up the front of her thigh until his thumb slipped under the front of her bathing suit. He traced along the seam between her legs for just a moment, and then his digit pressed in against her clit.

His touch was firm, circling until she was rocking against him, her center sliding over the ridge of his cock.

She buried her face in his neck as the heat in body coiled in tighter. She was getting close, the haze of heat narrowing down around her. Her mouth closed over the side of his neck, muffling her long moan as his steady touch pushed her over.

His thumb moved against her, slower and lighter now, drawing out her orgasm. When at last she started to come down, his hand dropped away, sliding underneath her. “Up a second,” he murmured.

She lifted her hips off of him, felt his hips shifting under her as he worked his pants, still wet from the ocean, out of the way.

Arthur hooked his fingers in the side of her bathing suit bottoms. “This needs to go.”

Thankfully she didn't actually have to go anywhere to get them off. She rose up on her knees, straightening up. The strings tied on either side came loose with a quick tug, and she pulled them off, dropping the piece of clothing carelessly on the sand. “Better?” she asked as she looked down into his dark eyes,

“You tell me.” The head of his cock slid against her center, hot despite the chill of their wet clothes.

She waited until he was lined up just right, and sank down over him, taking him deep inside. A gasp escaped at the delicious stretch. “Oh, I think so.”

“Hold on,” he cautioned. He gripped her hips, bringing her up again just a little bit. Her hands braced against his abdomen, and he held her in place as he began to fuck up into her.

Her teeth caught around her lower lip, her head falling forward. The skirt of her flower-patterned dress completely obscured where they were joined together, sliding wetly across her skin every time he surged upwards.

He couldn't hold her up like that forever, though, and he let her down against him. Darcy picked up the rhythm, their skin slapping together as she rocked against him. Instead, his thumb settled against her clit, circling in time to their almost frantic pace.

At last his thrusts started to falter. His free hand rested over the top of her thigh, holding her down against him as he stiffened, his cock pulsing with his release. He fell completely still, but as soon as he came down, his thumb starting moving over her clit again, coaxing her towards ecstasy.

She came with a long sigh, slumping a little as her muscles fell slack. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her.

“You should go swimming more often.” His hand stroked along her thigh.

“Yeah. We'll see how much sand I find when I have a shower.” She started to get up, and he offered her his hand to steady herself as she got to her feet. “Well, I think I might sleep a bit better now.” She paused, watching him push himself up too. “After the shower.”

“Anytime.” His fingers skated over her bare shoulder, and then he turned and walked back into the water, his boots soon disappearing under the waves.

 


End file.
